


Boys Will Be Boys Who Like Boys

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: Introducing the Next Generation [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Social Media, background stephcass, i guess??, proclaiming gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Tim and Steph discover Kon-el's Instagram.





	Boys Will Be Boys Who Like Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Put Em Up by Priory

Tim settled back into the squishy, soft beanbag that Alfred put into the Batcave a while back. The beanbags had been around since Dick was a kid, and this particular one was tearing at the seams. However, Dick was adamant on not throwing it away and had been sewing the bag whenever it teared again, despite Alfred's fretting.

Steph was leaning against Tim's legs, coordinating between apps on her phone. "Hey, remember Cloneboy?"

Tim kept his eyes on his book as he answered, "Yes, of course I remember."

"He has an Instagram." Steph's voice was monotone, like it was everyday the clone of a superhero made themselves a social media account. Tim shifted forward to see her phone screen.

It had a collection of photos of the teenage boy, wearing various (very flattering) outfits. There were a few different photos, some of the sky, artsy pictures of food, collection of people (Supergirl, Guardian, Agent Danvers), him hugging those people. Steph scrolled up so Tim could see the name 'Conner Kent' and his brief description of 'I wasn't planned, but hey I'm here.'

"Imma follow him." Stephanie declared, hitting the follow button with a devious grin and automatically typing out a comment on his most recent selfie.

For being a clone of Supes, the guy didn't look all that much like him. He did have that little curl on his forehead and thick black hair, but that was about it. Damn, yeah, Tim seen Cloneboy's picture when he was working on creating fake documents with Bruce. Yeah, he noticed he was handsome, because Clark Kent happened to also be extremely handsome.

Just. It was different seeing him in crop tops and flexing his large arms that made Tim just a smidge too hot under his collar. Yup, Conner Kent, Kon-el, was hot as frack.

Tim bit his bottom lip as he opened up the Instagram on his own phone. "What's his at?" Steph recited it and Tim searched it up.

There it was. Conner Kent's Instagram. Tim immediately hit follow before scrolling down and staring at the pictures.

"Frack, I'm so gay. So gay. I want those arms around my throat oh my quiznak." Tim's mouth literally watered as he looked at a picture of Kon-el grinning wide, showing off his biceps.

Steph snorted, "calm down you mega dork. I'm like five percent sure Daddybats is in here somewhere and would have an aneurism if he heard ya talking about wanting a Super to fuck ya silly."

Tim snorted back and hit the back of her head with his knee. "Shut up." He practically felt as she rolled her eyes, but shut up.

He looked through all the pictures, only liking a few so he didn't seem like a creep. Which he totally wasn't. This was basically recon. Tim was just checking on how one of the potentiality dangerous Supers was faring. Him being hot as frack was just a plus.

"You have slobber on your chin you perv." Tim scowled at his best friend, but decided to exit the app before he felt anymore like a creep. He went back to reading his book, ignoring the clipping sounds of Steph's nails against her phones screen.

After a few minutes of continuous minutes of clicking (like the fracking cows from that children's book), Tim hit Stephanie with his knees again. "Stop. Who are you even texting right now? I'm, like, your only friend."

Steph snorted, like she did in fact have friends other than Tim. "I'm texting your sister ya ass."

It took him a second to respond. "Ew please don't sext Cass while sitting at my feet." He scowled and turned his body away from her. "I thought she was in the manor?"

Steph blinked and basically flung herself on top of Tim. Her elbows dug into his face and chest as she wiggles above him. She eventually rolled off and jogged away, yelling "holy quiznak you're right! See ya later skater!" Tim watched her dyed blond hair bounce as she ran off.

He stayed, laid out on the bean bag, for a few more minutes before shrugging and standing up. "Hey! Anyone else here?" Tim called out with a yawn.

No reply. Tim cataloged in his mind where everyone should be- Dick was at work right now, Bruce was doing last minute WE stuff that Alfred was on his ass about, Cass and Steph were probably getting frisky by now (ew), Babs and Kate were working on a case together with that new half-alien hero that wasn't a Super, and Alfred was most likely doing Alfred stuff. That left Tim to his own. Huh.

Bored, he sat over at the Batcomputer and went through that new aliens file. Dinah Laurel Lance, aka the Black Canary. She was half human, half Yazz. The Yazz were a near extinct bird-like alien with supersonic screams. Yazz genes were recessive compared to humans, though there were so few known hybrids it was impossible to know if all of Bruce's theories were true.

Tim wasn't sure how she exactly Babs met Black Canary. The redhead never left Gotham, more so after her accident, and Dinah Lance was known for roaming the country, never staying in one place for too long. He wasn't sure how to feel about Black Canary. Tim never met her, but Bruce had because he was a magnet for that kind of stuff.

Surprisingly, Bruce like Black Canary. Even more than Superman, which Dick and Tim jokingly called his frenemy. Dinah Lance wasn't as righteous as the Supers, didn't feel superior to humans like Clark Kent or Kara Danvers.

"Black Canary, huh?" A deep voice, slightly upbeat, said from behind Tim. He turned around to see Bruce, tugging at his tie as he set his large on the back of the chair Tim occupied. "Oracle's working with her now."

Tim nodded, went to slide off the chair, but Bruce waved his hand and stayed were he was, leaning against the chair. "Yeah, her and Batwoman. I think their making some sort of girls only club."

Bruce snorted, the closet thing to a laugh outside of his Wayne persona. "That make us the boys only club with exceptions?"

"Yup. Only black haired, blue eyes boys, of course. I mean, look how much it took Steph to be a part of it all. We're very exclusive." Tim smirked, closing Black Canary's file before opening up Supergirl's. Her's was much larger than Lance's since Bruce was meticulous when it came to Kryptonians.

His adoptive father sighed, "Don't mention that to Stephanie, no knowing what she'll do."

"Mmm, probably just tag 'call Batman if you're black haired with blue eyes, he wants you for his cause' then Jason will probably see and add your actual number and a 'can only be a minor' or some shi- thing like that." Tim laughed as he pressed the link for Kon-el that was connected to Kara Zor-el's page.

Bruce grunted back, "Sounds about right. I may need to change all my phone numbers in case."

That was progress, Tim noted. A Jason reference was made without any speech about how they can save him and stop him from killing murderers. Bruce actually made a joke out of it. Dick would be proud.

"Kon-el made an Instagram account." Tim said as he went to update the file on him, making a link to the account. "I followed him. It's basically just pictures of him, food, the Supergirl team. Though, I don't recognize one face."

Tim brought up the picture of Kon-el with a black boy a few years younger. Their arms were thrown around each other and they were grinning. The caption had a few hearts and, oddly, a lightning bolt.

"That's odd. Kon-el doesn't attend school and children who aren't part of investigations aren't allowed inside The D.E.O." Bruce's face scrunched up, losing his upbeat, joking voice. He wrapped his tie around his hand. "Can you run a scan?"

He had began the scan the moment Bruce said 'odd.' It took a few more seconds before a notice popped up on the screen.

"No one matches." Tim squinted at the screen. Why wouldn't it match? They had data on everyone, no matter their age or run-ins with the law. How couldn't this boy be processed. It wasn't like he was some member of the League of Shadows or-

Lightning.

He moved back to Supergirl's page and searched through. There. The Flash. Confirmed from another dimension. Bruce's large hand pat Tim's shoulder. It felt like a hug, of sorts. Bruce's hand was so large, it enveloped his shoulder and forearm. Maybe Tim was just tiny.

"Good job Tim." He rumbled out. "Forgot about that."

Tim took a second to preen, happy with himself. Second best detective, that's what Dick called him the other day when he helped on a case. It might not have been much, but Tim recognized who was only in this dimension for a day and was quickly forgotten by not only the media, but Batman too.

"The Flash. His face doesn't match anyone from this world, so it's safe to assume that he doesn't exist on this world. I'm guessing the boy is from that dimension." Tim explained, putting the photo of Kon-el and the boy next to the photo of The Flash suited up.

The two stared at the photos for a few minutes. Tim knew they were thinking the same thing. This world was crazy. When Batman began, the world was normal enough. Then Superman revealed himself, along with the existence of aliens. Many aliens who actually assimilated themselves into life on earth. Now, this. People who were from another earth.

"Think they have alien DNA?" Tim asked as he closed all the open tabs.

Bruce opened his mouth to answer. Just then came the distinct call of Alfred. "Master Bruce! I called Master Lucius, who gratefully confided in me that you have not finished your work that is expected of you. You best be back in your office by the time I come back from making dinner."

The grown man looked like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. He muttered as he trudged off, Tim laughing at him. Once his adoptive father was back upstairs, Tim brought out his phone and looked at his Instagram account.

His main account was official, since he was famous. Kind of. It was weird when he thought hard about it. Robin being mentioned on TMZ was one thing, but sometimes Steph would send him paparazzi videos of him as himself and it would occur to him that he was a popular figure in society. He even had fan pages.

He avoided those.

His latest photo was at a gala a few weeks ago, wearing a suit Alfred forced him into. Maybe he should add some new photos. Or get a Snapchat like Steph was so persistent about.

Without meaning to, he somehow ended up back on Kon-el's page. Wow, look at those arms. Just so. Ugh, fracking hell. Tim wiggled in the seat before standing up.

He had to do something about that budding attraction before he accidentally did meet Kon-el in real life and made a fool of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update TIOLNA soon. Promise. I'm totally working on it. It's just slow going because I'm trying to focus on school and graduation and stuff, so yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this one shot. TBH I don't even know what it's purpose is but it was nice to write and it tells you where the batfam is in these stories so... yeah... 
> 
> Please stick around ily


End file.
